


When Talons Go Clubbing

by Garpie64



Series: Smut Meme [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Clubbing, Dancing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Evil Boys In Love, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Jason wasn’t much of a part person, but occasionally he allowed Dick to pull him out to his favorite club. It made for quite the contrast seeing the usually deadly silent Talon let loose among crowds of moving bodies and loud senseless music. Dick was a gorgeous sight with sharp eyes luring in the oblivious. He drew everyone’s eyes walking around in skintight jeans that left little to the imagination. Dick was pure sex on legs and he knew it. He used that to his advantage both in and out of the Talon suit. Men and women couldn’t keep their hands off him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Smut Meme [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918768
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	When Talons Go Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Smut meme prompt: semi-public + Jaydick

Jason wasn’t much of a part person, but occasionally he allowed Dick to pull him out to his favorite club. It made for quite the contrast seeing the usually deadly silent Talon let loose among crowds of moving bodies and loud senseless music. Dick was a gorgeous sight with sharp eyes luring in the oblivious. He drew everyone’s eyes walking around in skintight jeans that left little to the imagination. Dick was pure sex on legs and he knew it. He used that to his advantage both in and out of the Talon suit. Men and women couldn’t keep their hands off him.

Normally, seeing his partner off dancing and flirting would strike a chord with Jason and his deep seated insecurity. He was the street rat to Dick’s divine beauty. Flirting and smooth social interaction didn’t come so naturally to Jason despite all of Bruce’s attempts to teach him. The subtle art of manipulation just didn’t click with Jason’s Talon. Still, Jason watched from his spot at the bar while Dick danced with a lust blind woman wearing far too much makeup and bleach blond hair. The woman kept dropping not very subtle hints that she wanted to drag this back to the hotel room, but Dick ignored them. Despite his flirting with anything with a pulse, Dick didn’t just let anyone that close. He wouldn’t run off with the first person to throw themselves at him. He wouldn’t run off with anyone in this club except for one person and that was Jason.

For all of Jason’s possessiveness and insecurity, Dick was worse. He may tease and flirt, but his eyes were for Jason alone. So, Jason didn’t worry too much when Dick slipped off to dance with one drunk after another. He’d come straight back to Jason once he grew bored. 

It seemed that time had come. Dick slipped through the crowd avoiding the grasping hands with his suitor still attempting to proposition him. Dick however seemed to have gone to completely ignoring her desperation as he slipped up to Jason forcing the younger man’s legs apart to accommodate Dick. Jason smirked behind his glass as Dick leaned against him and completely eliminating any space between them.

“Baby, come dance with me.” Dick purred into Jason’s ear.

Jason couldn’t help his smug grin when he looked past Dick to the woman now glaring at him. He felt Dick mouth at his throat, no doubt leaving marks. He choked on a moan when Dick ground against him. It was all too clear that Dick was enjoying this way too much, hiding a smug smile against Jason’s throat. Jason only dared to roll his eyes when the dense woman finally turned with a huff and stormed off in an attempt to pick up her wounded ego.

“You’re despicable.” Jason chuckled under his breath.

Dick laughed low and sultry grinding down a little more pointedly. “So dancing?”

“Of course, can’t deny you.” Jason snarked. He earned a nip before Dick pulled away enough to claim Jason’s lips in a rather chaste kiss.

Then, Dick was taking Jason’s hands and pulled him off the stool and onto the dance floor among the sea of throbbing bodies. The music was booming, pulsing through their bodies. The neon lights danced across their skin. Jason found himself focusing on the cold but beautiful blue of Dick’s eyes while thy danced close enough to feel each other’s bodies. With Dick, things were always sexual and dancing in the middle of a club was no exception. Jason just went with it, letting Dick pull him ever closer, swallowing Jason’s moans as he pulled Jason up on his thigh. Jason’s own fingers dared to curl into Dick’s dark locks tugging at the dangerous Talon’s hair.

The original Talon liked control. No one slipped past his barriers without punishment. No one, not even Bruce, touched him without permission for fear of death and dismemberment. For as flirty and seductive as Dick played it, he wasn’t near as easy as half the villain community thought. There was a reason why people feared Talon more than Owlman. Owlman tortured and killed with a purpose. The victim usually was in the way. Talon did it for pleasure and fun. 

It was a good thing Talon’s Tyto was the one exception and Jason used his privilege freely.

“Let’s take this somewhere a little more private.” Dick purred snaking his hands down to Jason’s ass.

Jason smirked against his lips. “And would that be the bathroom, the car, or the back alley?”

“Whichever is closest.”

Jason couldn’t help the laugh as Dick dragged him towards the nearest option which happened to be the back door. A back alley behind a seedy club was not Jason’s first choice to have some fun in with all the garbage, piss, and used needles or condoms, but it wasn’t exactly the worst place they’ve had sex in. So Jason didn’t protest when his back slammed into grimy brick; Dick’s mouth sealed over his; and his boyfriend’s hands began ripping open his jeans. He whined into Dick’s mouth, swallowing his tongue and wrapping his arms around Dick’s shoulders as his jeans were pushed down off his waist revealing his skin to the muggy night air. He gasped the moment he felt a finger sinking into him, moaning loudly with how well Dick could play him with fingers finding his prostate near instantly.

“Fuck, Dickie.” Jason panted against a strong shoulder. He hooked a leg around Dick’s waist, grinding their bodies together.

Dick hummed. He reached for Jason’s leg to bring it down and spun him around. With his chest pressed to the brick, Jason arched his back, ass pressing back against Dick presenting. The invitation was all too much for Dick to wait for proper prepping. There was the warning press of a blunt head against his rim before Dick started pressing in. The initial sting had Jason gritting his teeth, but the slight pain of it only made the pleasure when Dick bottomed out even better.

“You’re such a little slut, aren’t you baby? Always so nice and tight for me. Always open up perfectly.” Dick purred.

Jason looked back at him, eyes already growing hazy. “Oh, I’m the slutty one? You’re the one who likes to flirt with anything with a pulse.”

“Hush, Little Wing.” Dick bit his throat and gave a hard thrust into Jason’s ass earning a whimper. 

“Fuck, Dick.” Jason whined grinding back against Dick. He could every inch of Dick spreading him open. His cock reached deep, pressing against his prostate and sending sparks of arousal and pleasure up his spine.

“What’s that, Jay?” Dick grinned far to pleased with himself.

“Move, babe.”

Dick chuckled as he leaned in to whisper into Jason’s ear, grinding into Jason’s tight heat. “Going to beg me, Jay?”

“I-ugh-I don’t beg.” 

Dick snorted. “You always beg me, my little slut.”

Jason moaned loudly as Dick slammed into him. He started pounding into him. He pinned Jason against the wall, enjoying the tight heat of his lover. Every drag of his cock made Jason shiver, every thrust making him grunt. For a few minutes, the sounds of their heavy panting and slap of flesh was the only thing that filled the air around them. Neither cared about the scandal that would come if someone caught the two Wayne wards fucking behind a seedy club in a back alley. Of course, it wouldn’t have mattered to them either way. 

When Dick finally came it was as eerily quiet as Talon always was while Jason cried out. Jason went limp. His entire body going boneless with only Dick keeping him on his feet. 

“So,” Jason sighed glancing back at Dick. “I’m guessing club night is over? Time to head home.”

Dick hummed; pulled away; fixed their clothes and turned towards their car waiting not that far away. Jason just smirked as he followed after him, a slight limp to his walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
